


meteor showers

by uris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uris/pseuds/uris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst... I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	meteor showers

Sure, Oikawa Tooru could be a drama king, and he could be a pouting crybaby, and he could be a wimp and a coward and too prideful and annoying as hell - but this was a new emotion, something completely different. Something all new, and something terrifying. This Oikawa was sobbing, weeping, unable to speak what he wanted to say, eyes filled with a grief Iwaizumi had never seen before, and a hopelessness he had never wanted to see. Not ever. And when he finally found his voice, Iwaizumi could feel his heart shatter into a million shards all at once when the words finally passed his pale lips. "It's cancer, Hajime. I'm going to die."

The world had fallen out beneath them. 

Iwaizumi swore to every being on the face of the universe and beyond that that Oikawa didn't deserve it, that he was just a kid in high school, about to graduate and choose a university, about to become a world-famous volleyball player. Oikawa Tooru was an unstoppable force. But now, he was going to die. They didn't really know how it got there, the cancer, but they did know it was much too far along to stop it. They didn't know exactly the week, day, hour, minute, second when Oikawa would die, but they knew he wasn't going to last even a year. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were going to go places in these lives of theirs, they were going to go places together, but now one part was slowly being torn away from the whole, and their plans were falling apart at the seams. It was like a band-aid, being slowly peeled away from the flesh. At first, not much changed. They continued their normal routines, but started living as though each day would be Oikawa's last. They tried their best to ignore what couldn't be avoided, but it was always a subject simmering under the surface.

Then, Oikawa ended up in the hospital. He was too weak, too unstable. He refused to do any kind of radiation or chemotherapy, claiming that he was going to die anyway, and that he didn't want to lose his hair. Iwaizumi could've almost punched his arm for that remark, if he didn't think the bones would break from the impact. Iwaizumi refused to cry, saying that Oikawa wasn't dead yet, and that there was no reason to cry for someone still alive. 

Iwaizumi spent everyday with Oikawa, every second that he could. They talked about everything - even about the future. The one Iwaizumi would have, and the one stolen from Oikawa. One day, Oikawa let it slip that if he would want to do one thing, it would be to go see a meteor shower. The topic was quickly dropped and never brought up again, but Iwaizumi swore to himself that he wouldn't let Oikawa go without seeing a meteor storm. At least one.

A few months whirled by, and Oikawa deteriorated. His voice grew weaker, bones more fragile, skin paler and paler. But Iwaizumi had found it - a meteor storm. And Oikawa was still living, and honestly, even though he looked pretty bad, he still looked better than he had in quite some time. Iwaizumi approached the hospital once again, shoes plopping down the white hallways towards Oikawa's room. He knocked briefly on the door, before entering.

"-I understand." Oikawa's voice became audible as he stepped through the door. The doctor, who was standing there, and had clearly been in conversation with Oikawa, nodded and left the room, silently. Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head as he strolled towards Oikawa's bed. "What was that about?" A smile spread across Oikawa's face as he answered. "Oh nothing, just regular doctor things~" Iwaizumi let the topic slide, as the sky was already beginning to darken outside, and he knew the shower was beginning soon. "Hey Oikawa, want to go somewhere with me?" Oikawa nodded, that smile still stretched out across his face. "Oh, a surprise, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi drove the car to the place, a clearing where some industrial company had bought a plot of land, and failed to build anything on it. Nature had reclaimed the area, grass growing high up, swishing in the night breeze, wildflowers swaying back and forth, insects buzzing admidst the silence of the pending nightfall. Iwaizumi parked the car, opened the door, and stepped out. Walking around, he opened Oikawa's door, pulling him out as well. Supporting him with an arm, Iwaizumi moved back around to the trunk, cracking it ajar and reaching in to grab a blanket. It wasn't even his blanket, it was Oikawa's, black and spattered with the designs of green alien heads. Managing to spread the blanket across the grass-consumed ground, he gently lowered Oikawa down onto it, sitting to rest beside him. And they were closer than they had been for a long while, bare skin of their legs touching, arms against one another. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand, intertwining their fingers. Oikawa's hands had grown much more bony lately, but he didn't mind. He would never mind, as long as it was Oikawa.

And then, there was a twinkle in the ink-black sky, and lights began to shoot across it, they were both fascinated, eyes stuck to the sky, watching in absolute wonder at the meteor shower in its splendor. Around halfway through, Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa, and his breath caught in his throat. Oikawa's head was tilted upwards as much as it could possibly be, his mouth agape in awe. His hair, his stupidly perfect hair, was being blown around by the slight breeze sweeping through. He was absolutely glowing, and God, his eyes. The look in them was something Iwaizumi hadn't seen for a long time, it was the kind of look that was in them when the two of them were just kids, and they had been in Iwaizumi's backyard, which had been alight with the twinkling and flashing of fireflies as the two chased them around, laughing out of sheer joy. The sight of Oikawa, the memory, and the thought of how they had spent the years suddenly hit him, and his eyes almost welled up with tears at the thought of losing it all. But he wouldn't cry, not here and not now, in this beautiful moment, with Oikawa right beside him. And so, he just squeezed Oikawa's hand, and Oikawa turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, a beam radiating across his face.

Iwaizumi blinked once, twice, before unhinging his jaw and allowing the words to spill out. "I love you, Tooru. I love you."  
And, if it was possible, Oikawa's grin was magnified before he responded. "I love you too, Hajime."

And they turned their attention back to the meteor shower, and as they did, Iwaizumi unknowingly allowed a few salty tears to slip down his cheeks. Soon, however, the streaking lights began to slow down and fade, and Iwaizumi decided to finally ask about what they've both been avoiding for so long.

"...How much time do you have left?"

Oikawa faltered before a smile broke across his pale face and he laughed. "Iwa-chan, what a spoil sport!" Iwaizumi shot him a glare, and Oikawa's lips formed into a pout as he looked away from Iwaizumi's eyes and down towards the alien blanket. "They said a few more months, don't worry! See, I've still got plenty of living left to do!"

And then, they did have to return. Even though Oikawa wanted to stay at Iwaizumi's for the night, Iwaizumi refused, knowing the hospital was a much better and safer place for him. As Iwaizumi walked Oikawa back to his room and helped him up onto the bed, he turned to walk back out and leave for the night. When he was halfway to the door, he was stopped in his tracks by Oikawa's voice. "Iwa-chan, thank you for everything. I know I'm a burden most of the time." Iwaizumi turned back around on his heel, marching back over to Oikawa's bed. He set a rough and calloused hand on Oikawa's head, messing up that damn perfect hair. "Shittykawa, you're never a burden to me. Don't forget that, dumbass." His expression softened then. "Good night Tooru, I love you." He leaned down, bringing his face to Oikawa's own, and pressed his lips against Oikawa's own in a kiss, shutting his eyes in the moment. When Iwaizumi straightened, Oikawa looked up at him with deep brown eyes, a smile playing across his features once again. "Good night, Hajime. I love you too. Forever." And that was that. Oikawa stayed at the hospital, and Iwaizumi returned to his house.

The next morning, Iwaizumi called in before going to the hospital. His everyday routine.   
Nobody answered the first time.  
Not the second.  
Not the third.  
His heart clenched in his chest, threatening to choke him.  
The next time, someone picked up, and they both said a 'hello' at the same time, one calm and collected, one rushed and breathless. "Oikawa, why isn't he answering?"

"Oikawa Tooru?... He... Passed away last night. Didn't you know? He seemed to barely cling on to the few hours he had left last night, and when the nurse checked in, he seemed to be slipping already. My apologies, sir..."

The world suddenly spun out of control, and the phone crashed to the floor, Iwaizumi grabbing for something, anything, for Oikawa, as the tears began to well, to fall, as the band-aid was finally ripped off and everything was broken.


End file.
